vfdfandomcom-20200214-history
A Series of Unfortunate Events (Television Series)
|studio=*Netflix Studios *Sonnenfeld Productions, Inc. *What is the Question? *Paramount Television |executive_producer= *Daniel Handler *Barry Sonnenfeld *John Weber *Frank Siracusa |producer=*Rose Lam *Tad Safran |rated=TV-PG |length= |season=2 |episode=18 |first_aired=January 13, 2017 |last_aired= }} A Series of Unfortunate Events is a television adaptation of Lemony Snicket's popular book series of the same name. The show is produced and distributed by streaming service Netflix and the first season was released on January 13, 2017. Production began in March of 2016 in Vancouver, Canada. Premise The series, as described by Netflix, will "recount the tale of the orphaned children Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire at the hands of the villainous Count Olaf, as they face trials and tribulations, misfortunes and an evil uncle in search of their fortune, all in their quest to uncover the secret of their parents’ deaths." Cast and characters Main *Neil Patrick Harris as Count Olaf :Harris was announced to be in negotiations for the role in January of 2016. Soon after reports were published he confirmed the casting on his Twitter feed. *Malina Weissman as Violet Baudelaire :Described in the open casting call announcement as "a young, not-too-mature 14-year-old. She is self-confident, capable and smart beyond her years. She helps her brother and sister solve problems with her skills as an inventor. She is the eldest and a natural leader of the group." Weissman was announced as being cast in the role on January 26, 2016. *Louis Hynes as Klaus Baudelaire :Described in the open casting call announcement as "the middle child in the family. He's very smart and is a voracious reader. He loves books. He is charming." Hynes was announced as being cast in the role on January 26, 2016. *Presley Smith as Sunny Baudelaire :The character of Sunny Baudelaire is portrayed with both a real-live actor as well as CGI. A prop version of the character was also utilized during filming. ::*Tara Strong as the voice of Sunny Baudelaire *K. Todd Freeman as Mr. Poe :Freeman was announced as being cast in the role on March 8, 2016. *Patrick Warburton as Lemony Snicket :Warburton was announced as being cast in the role on March 14, 2016. Reccuring *Usman Ally as the Hook-Handed Man *Matty Cardarople as the Henchperson of Indetermined Gender *Jacqueline and Joyce Robbins as the White-Faced Women *John DeSantis as the Bald Man *Dylan Kingwell as Duncan and Quigley Quagmire *Avi Lake as Isadora Quagmire *Patrick Breen as Larry the Waiter *Sarah Canning as Jacquelyn Season One *Joan Cusack as Justice Strauss *Aasif Mandvi as Uncle Monty *Alfre Woodard as Aunt Josephine *Don Johnson as Sir *Catherine O'Hara as Dr. Georgina Orwell *Rhys Darby as Charles *Chris Gauthier as Phil *Cleo King as Eleanora Poe *Luke Camilleri as Gustav Sebald *Will Arnett as Mr. Quagmire *Colbie Smulders as Mrs. Quagmire *Daniel Handler as Fish Head Salesperson *Timothy Weber as Jimmy *Loretta Walsh as Norma Rae *Trent Redekop as Cesar *Keith Blackman Dallas as Evander Season Two *Roger Bart as Vice Principal Nero *Lucy Punch as Esmé Squalor *Tony Hale as Jerome Squalor *Nathan Fillion as Jacques Snicket Guest *Jack Forrester as Albert Poe *Kaniel Jacob-Cross as Edgar Poe *Darcey Johnson as Trolleyman *Mary Black as Sweet Old Lady *Matthew Walker as Ticket Seller Episodes Season One Production The series was first announced as being in development on November 5, 2014 through statements from Lemony Snicket and Netflix. The project was announced to be in early stages of development and no one had yet to be hired for either cast or crew. On July 5, 2015, a teaser trailer was released on YouTube.com by user EleonoraPoe. Various news outlets reported on the video as being authentic before Netflix confirmed the following day that it was fanmade. On September 11, 2015, it was reported by Variety.com that Mark Hudis had been chosen by Netflix as the showrunner for the series, that Barry Sonnenfeld, director of the 2004 film, would direct and executive produce the series, and that Daniel Handler would write every episode. On December 3, 2015, an open casting call was announced for the characters of Violet Baudelaire and Klaus Baudelaire. In the announcement it was revealed that production on the show is scheduled to begin in March of 2016 in Vancouver, Canada. On January 15, 2016, it was announced that Neil Patrick Harris was in negotiations for the role of Count Olaf. It was also announced that Mark Hudis had stepped down as showrunner and that a replacement was being searched for. On January 26, 2016, it was announced that Malina Weissman and Louis Hynes have been cast as Violet Baudelaire and Klaus Baudelaire, respectively. On March 8, 2016, it was announced that K. Todd Freeman has been cast as Mr. Poe. On March 14, 2016, it was announced that Patrick Warburton has been cast as Lemony Snicket. It was also reported that production is slated to begin in May of 2016. On March 18, 2016, it was announced that Aasif Mandvi has been cast as Uncle Monty. Reception The first season of A Series of Unfortunate Events has received critical acclaim. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 92% of critics have given the season a positive review based on 37 reviews, with an average score of 8.2/10. The site's consensus states: "Enjoyably dark, A Series of Unfortunate Events matches the source material's narrative as well as its tone, leaving viewers with a wonderfully weird, dry, gothic comedy." According to Metacritic, the series holds an average rating of 84, based on 15 reviews, which indicates "universal acclaim." Erik Adams of The A.V. Club awarded the series a B and praised it for treating "mature themes like grief, loss, and disappointment with sardonic honesty." Adams compared the program positively to the Adam West Batman series, calling it "kids stuff with adult sophistication, driven by two-part stories, outrageous visuals, and the scenery-chewing of big-name guest stars". Ben Travers of Indiewire gave the series an A-, saying that it "proves as inspirational and endearing as it claims to be forlorn and heartbreaking". He also praised the series in light of the 2016 U.S. presidential election, arguing that it "proves hope can trump hate — at a time we need to hear it as much as our children". Brian Lowry of CNN praised the showrunners for "infusing the show with a lemony-fresh feel, conjuring a series similar to the fantastical tone of Pushing Daisies. Lowry wrote that "the show proves a good deal of fun" and that "Harris dives into his over-the-top character with considerable gusto". He also argued that the series improved upon the 2004 movie. See also *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' References External links Official Netflix Website Category:Television series